This application relates generally to high-temperature electrical insulation. More specifically, this application relates to in situ processing of high-temperature electrical insulation. Certain examples described in detail relate to oil-recovery applications.
In recent years, concerns regarding the availability of sufficient oil to meet demands have been increasing. This is due in part to the fact that global demand for petroleum has been increasing and continues to increase, particularly as developing nations evolve more mature petroleum-consumption patterns that parallel those of developed nations. No near-term curtailment of this pattern of increasing demand is foreseen, and it is estimated that the oil industry will need to add on the order of 100,000,000 barrels/day in production to meet the projected rate of consumption by 2015. This pattern may be problematic by itself. But coupled with these increases in demand is also a growing recognition that oil recovery itself is likely to become more difficult over time. Very few new oil-field discoveries have been made since the 1970's, contributing to a general view that such discoveries are likely to be ever more infrequent.
The combination of increasing demand and increasing difficulty in production has resulted in a wide acknowledgment that there will be a production shortfall sooner than had previously been anticipated. There is accordingly an acute need in the art for improved methods for oil recovery.